Invitation of DOOM!
by SoraOfTheDDR
Summary: Dib recieves an invitation from Zim ... what will happen? Dib in the shower and Gir being adorible! Dib/Zim Lemon Smut!Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear human Dib,_

_I wish to make peace with you and your FILTHY human worms, come to my ... house tomorrow for waffles._

_Earth Rules - Zim_

Dib re-read the letter out loud to himself for a third time. Could he really be serious? Could this really be the end of their silly rivalry? Dib wondered to himself as he opened the door to his room and sat on his bed.

"What's he up to?.....Why am I talking to myself?" Dib shook his head and took of his trench coat. It seems like just yesterday he set out to capture him, now they are in high school. Dib's hair had grown out a little bit, the spike on the top of his head had grown a kink in it, similar to his fathers. And his body had grown to match the enormity of his head. He had to admit, he was an attractive guy. But, he had no time for girls, the only thing that mattered to him was Zim...capturing Zim.

"DIB! Your smell is making me sick!" Gaz yelled from the hall, throwing a towel at him as she passed by. He shrugged his shoulders deciding that a shower would help him decipher Zim's message, and walked toward the bathroom, flinging his shirt off along the way revealing a surprisingly well toned body, with all that alien hunting and what not.

He turned on the shower and removed the rest of his clothing, stepping into the spray of hot water. He moaned quietly as the heat soothed his muscles. He let his mind wander, mostly about Zim, his appearance had also changed, he was a little taller, not as tall as Dib, but still green and scrawny. His stomach began to feel weird as his mind wandered over another side of Zim... He was an alien but his body was very similar to a human... he knew he has alien organs..but what about sexual organs? He had to have that ... How else did he species reproduce?

Dib gasped as the image of naked Zim flashed into his mind. He never really thought about it before, his mind made the image clearer. Dib bit his lip as he felt blood rush to his lower extremities. He ignored the heat and tried to think of what would happen at the...waffle eating tomorrow. He imagined Zim revealing his plan to destroy the human race starting with him, Then leaping into action Dib tackles Zim to the ground... Dib groaned his neglected erection twitched at the thought of their bodies contacting like that.

He ran a hand through is wet hair, down his neck and chest, running over one of his nipples, he gasped and ran over it again, shivering at the sensation. As hard as It was to believe, he had never touched himself like that before, he never felt the need to, even at the thought of the prettiest girl in school....could that mean something?

His hand glided over his abdomen, fingers dipping in the small spaces between his muscles. He bit his lip as one of his fingers brushed against the base of his erection. He shut his eyes and moaned softly as he stoked his cock slowly, moaning at the new sensation. He wrapped his hand around it and moved it up and down, the water making it slick and easy. Gasping and moaning he bucked against his hand. The previous image of Zim popped into his head fallowed by a flood of many more, he moaned louder and tightened his grip moving his hand faster, feeling slightly funny that the most arousing thought he had ever come across was that of his rival starking naked.

The pressure in his stomach was overwhelming, he quickened his pace. Covering his mouth with one hand trying to muffle to moans he couldn't stop. He shut his eyes and bit his hand as he came, the images of Zim fading in his mind. Ridding out the last waves of his orgasm he leaned against the shower wall letting the water wash away the sweat and cum from his body. A loud banging on the door startled him and he fell to the floor, Gaz was swearing profanities screaming something about time. He quickly re-assembled himself, grabbed the soap and cleaned him self before tripping out of the shower and wrapping a towel loosely around his waist, running to his room and locking the door.

"What was THAT?" he said to himself as he dried off, tossing the towel to the basket in the corner of the room. He paced around his room, _Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim... why did I think of him like that? Why did I have THAT reaction? What's wrong with me?...is there something wrong with me? I should contact the swollen eye.... no! They would just make fun of me! I have to talk to Zim!...I think_...

After pacing around his room naked for another hour he pulled on some boxers and went to bed, not that he would sleep. He was too busy running over his still sketchy plan for tomorrow. He would knock Zim out and take him down to his lab. No talking. Not even looking. Just exposing him to the FBI....maybe. Or he could skip the invitation and go on with his life.... or he would go there and hear Zim out, or he could throw Zim down and ... no, thought discontinued.

As his mind settled around 5:00 am he pulled the covers over his head blocking the light coming through his window. He felt a feeling of extreme excitement as the thought of Zim on the autopsy table ran though his mind, scared, blushing...sweating... Dib sucked in a quick breath as the image changed, Dib shook his head and closed his eyes the picture of he and Zim in a beautiful entanglement of limbs illuminating his mind. He sighed and snuggled closer into his pillow letting the thought continue and finally falling asleep.

_AHA! Finally done, I have overcome my procrastination and have finished the first chapter to this story! What do you think Dib?_

_Dib: "I hate you..."_

_Me: "Awe, come on! I made you sexy!"_

_Dib: "..."_

_Gir: "IM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!"_

_Me: "Reviews please!"_


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHTY! There have been valid reasons why this was not posted sooner...Final exams, Long-ness, busy social life, addiction to cinnamon hearts, and being disowned by my duffus, I mean... dad. Anyways, YAOI TIME! unts unts unts unts

WARNING! : there are WORDS in this chapter...beware

"Eerrrrrrggg" Dib grumbled lazily as he rolled over and pressed "snooze" for the 25th time. It was now around 1:00 and he was in no rush to get up, he still had no idea what he would do today. Zim's written words still burned in his mind. Maybe this would be the end of their rivalry, maybe Zim DID want to be his friend....or more...

Swinging his long legs over the side of the bed he turned off his alarm and lazily walked over to his closet, he swung open the door and reached for the first thing he saw, but caught himself... "should I wear something...different... hmm...oh my god! What should I wear!...wait...that was a little... odd... I don't usually think about what I wear...what's WRONG with me! .... and why am I still talking to myself?" a small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek at his new found panic. After trying on ten different things he went with black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt.

"Well don't you look..." Gaz started before she saw the expression on Dibs face, eye twitch

he walked over to the table an took a seat. "Dib, your face burns my eyes more than usual, are you sick?" Gaz stated pushing the milk over to her brother.

"Im fine," Dib said as he overflowed his bowl with cereal. " I just did get much sleep."

"I can see that... so are you going on that date with the green kid?" Gaz said taking a heaping bite of her scrambled eggs. Dib froze and looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

'Its not a date Gaz. It's a very important meeting of two people to converse the fate of the planet."

"Riiiiiight....so it's a nerdy date."

"..." eye twitch

"Whatever, ill leave you and your boyfriend alone."

"NOT MY BOYFRIEND..." Dib yelled then flinched at the severely arousing image of he and his rival in another steamy situation.

"Meh." Dib watched as Gaz finished her food and put her plate in the dishwasher."I don't judge" she said walking out of the room leaving Dib to burn holes were she disappeared into the next room.

_Maybe it really is a date....I wonder what Zim is doing rite now?_

*********

"GIR!"

"Yeeeeeessss Master?"

"COMMENCE OPERATION...WAFFLE!"

"OUUU sounds FUN!...uh,,,what's that?"

"...start cooking the waffles Gir."

"OH!" Zim watched as Gir scurried into the kitchen, were he heard crashing of metal objects followed by the start of the doom song...

_Everything must be perfect, I will make Dib see things my way..._

*********

Dib took two steps out of his house before he ran back inside to brush his teeth, then walking back out again only to turn around again to check his hair.

"Okay....okay... alright....im just going to see what this is all about before I say anything...and then if its nothing... then ill just continue to live a normal life...sort of." Dib reassured himself as he finally left his yard and walked down the street, running through all the possible ways this afternoon can go. So far all of them ended up in him pouncing the poor alien... though he hadn't thought of any other way it can go...just...different...ways...

As he took a few deep breaths to halt the blood rushing down his body, Zims house came into view. Deep breaths tuned into hyperventilation. The steamiest of images ran through his mind causing him to stumble and choke on air. He could tell that this afternoon was not going to be easy.

*******

Zim stood with his face pressed against the window waiting for the arrival of his human guest. He had everything planed perfectly. And in exactly 5.76 seconds Dib should walk around the corner. 4, 3, 2, 1....negative one .... AH! There he is! Zim leaped into the air and stood behind the door, giddy as a school girl.

*******

"Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot..." he walked slowly and stiffly up the walkway and raised his fist to knock on the door, before it made contact, the door flew open to reveal Zim who was nearly a head shorter than Dib and was sporting a rather cute pout.

"You're late." Zim leaning forward a little and putting his hand on his hips.

"What do you mean, im not late, I cant be because you didn't put a time in the letter."

"Well .... well ... I had it planned!!! It was supposed to be PERFECT and your almost three whole seconds late!" Zim said folding his arms and increasing the cuteness factor in his pout as Dib relaxed his features and sighed.

"You ...wanted things to be perfect?" Dib said a little flattered and blushing furiously. Zim lowered his head and stepped aside letting Dib through into his oddly decorated home. Dib's whole body felt weird, he didn't know what was more arousing, being in his enemy's lair or being in possibly not enemy's home. He turned around to find himself almost chest to chest with Zim. They both sucked in a deep breath and turned bright red.

_Holy shit! He's so... cute...and close....oooohhhh gooodddd._

_Gah!....what should I do... I didn't plan for this....he looks a little red... like heat is coming off his face..._

Zim reached up to touch Dibs face and he was rite, he was and inch away from his face and he could already feel the heat. And Dib knew he was radiating it, he held his breath and stared with wide eyes at Zim who had is head tilted in curiosity ... just a little closer....

"WAFFLES!!!" Gir screeched making the other two boys leap and back away from each other. They both turned around, hands clutching at the place were their hearts stoped beating.

"Uhh.. Yes. Thank you Gir... now.... go... get tacos. For later...yes." Zim said as he stood up straight trying to make himself look like more of a leader.

"TACOS!! Tacos tacos tacos tacos." The boys both watched at the little robot left the room zipping up his disguise on the way.

_Good... now that he is gone, I can do what has to be done._

"TO THE WAFFLES!" Zim shouted and marched into the "kitchen". Dib followed stiffly. The amount of sudden shouting was frightening.

**************

The boys sat at the table and started to eat in silence. Dib had to give it to the little robot, he made some damn good waffles.

Zim on the other end of the table was fidgeting and hardly touched his waffles. He had thought through everything he was going to say, but now that the time has come to say it, he was choking.

"Um...So...how are you?" Dib said already finished his waffles and was now fidgeting more than Zim.

"Oh im fine I guess... the weathers been a little damp lately...." Zim answered. Biting his lip as he felt his face go warm.

_What on IRK?! The weather is a little DAMP? _

_He's.... blushing? .... he blushes purple?_

Zim got up and walked over to collect Dibs empty plate and stock it with more, but on his way he slipped on a puddle of syrup and landed on the human boy, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor.

"Eeep!" Dib squeaked and once again resorted to hold his breath looking down at the alien on top of him.

Zim lifted his head and placed his hands on either side of the humans chest lifting himself up. "Erg, this wasn't in the plan" Zim grumbled as he opened his eyes to find himself straddling the red human boy.

Dib breathed out once and took in a breath of air through his nose catching the surprisingly sweet sent of the alien. Zim sat up quickly, putting his weight directly on the human boys crotch-area. They stared at each other for a while before on of them spoke.

"I want you to join me." Zim flat out said it. He clenched his jaw and stuck his chest out.

"W..what?" Dib half yelled. A little confused.

" Why do you protect a planet that doesn't care? You have warned them, that the day will come when they will all be slaves to me. But they never listened..." Zim said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"They do care! They're just.... in denial!" Dib said angrily propping himself up on his elbows.

"How can you SAY that?! Your father is never home! When he is he can hardly remembers your name! Your sister calls you crazy! No one in this world has EVER respected you!" Zim screamed at him, fighting back the odd sting of tears.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!......." Dib screeched. His voice higher pitched and corse. He stared into the green boys eyes breathing heavily, as the green boy looked down. There was a long pause before Zim said anything,

"That would be different if you joined me..." Zim said keeping his eyes on his balled up fists resting on Dib's stomach.

"Yeah?" Dib said a little irritated. "And why is that?"

"Because I respect you..." Zim said closing his eyes and braced himself for a beating that he wouldn't fight.

".......what?" Dib nearly whispered.

" I don't want to fight you anymore, im tired of hurting you, im sick of watching you fight to protect the filthy humans that hurt you when you should be hurting them!" Zim screamed, tears now escaping from his red eyes. Dib watched the tears fall onto his fists that were nearly ripping his shirt.

"Why....." Dib whispered.

"Because I love you." Zim said looking at Dib but not seeing him. His eyes gushing out more silent tears. Dib gasped and frantically searched for words. Though when he found them they refused to leave his lips. He ran through the past few days in his mind. Obviously there was sexual tension there... but could there be more? He looked back further and realized, he was always waiting for Zim. When he got to school the first person he looked for was Zim. When he went to bed the last person he thought of was Zim. THAT'S when he realized that Zim was the only one paying attention to him. The attention he secretly needed. He loved Zim too.

While Dib thought. Zim's eyes cleared and saw that the other boy was staring off into space. He let go of the humans shirt and lifted himself of the floor and started to walk away. Noticing this Dib snapped out of his gaze and looked at Zims back. He was hunched over and appeared to be holding his chest as if some one had punched him.

_I told you I loved you! Humans are supposed to love.... why doesn't he love me...._ Zim thought to himself. Panicking, he started to cry, not being able to hold back the sobs.

Dibs stomach flipped at the sound of the alien crying. He scambled to his feet and launched himself toward the other boy and wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you too. I love you Zim. Together we will concur this planet." Dib sobbed, and kissed the side of Zims head. Zim straightened up and turned around inside the other boys hold and looked up coming face to face with Dib. They stared at each other for a moment until Dib leaned down and pressed his lips to the aliens. Being blown away by how soft they were. Zims tears of fright and sadness had turned into tears of joy as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and kissed back, mumbling happy syllables into the humans lips.

When they pulled away for air Zim was beaming, his breath came out in short excited pants and his cheeks were purple, the colour of Irken love. Dib looked down at him his face respectful and happy.

Dib lowered his head again and kissed Zim more passionately moving his hands to the small of the aliens back, pressing him tighter to his body, the images he had forgotten about rushed back into his head. He grinned into the kiss and moved his hands lower resting on the belt of the green boys pants. Zim kissed back roughly standing on his tip toes to reach the other boy better. Dib moved his hands down lower and squeezed Zim's bottom making him yelp and pull away from Dib.

"Was that an act of love?" Zim said curiously, not really knowing anything about what was going on, only that if felt good.

"Of corse master." Dib said in a husky voice leaning his head down and liking the aliens neck and squeezing his ass again. Zim made a noise in his throat and pressed himself closer to the human. Dib continued to molest the smaller boys neck and explore with his hands until he couldn't take it anymore. "Do you have a bedroom?" Dib said quickly in between love bites.

"Bedroom?...you mean an area I would sleep in?....but im not tired!" Zim said slightly confused and pulled away to read the humans emotions. Dib rolled his eyes and scooped the alien up, bridal style and carried his to the elevator. "Dib?" Zim asked still quite confused.

"Tell the computer to take you to were you sleep." Dib said.

"Uhh... computer, take me to the lab...?" he looked up at Dib with one eyebrow cocked. Once they arrived Dib looked at Zim who pointed to the far corner of the room were there was a little purple and green pipe.

"This is were you sleep?" Dib asked examining the clear green glass.

"Yes... but im not tired..." Zim said getting annoyed. Dib looked around until his eyes rested on what looked like an autopsy table. He grinned, grabbing the green boys hand and dragged him over to the table. Once there Dib kissed Zim and tore the aliens shirt completely off tossing it behind him. "MY SHIRT!" Zim yelped and covered himself with his arms, which dib found odd because he had no nipples. Dib giggled and removed Zims arms with little resistance. He started to lick and kiss the skin there, loving how incredibly soft it was.

Lowering himself to his knees he started to undo the button on the aliens pants, honestly a little curious is to what was underneath. Zim blushed a deeper shade of purple and made a small noise of protest. Which Dib gladly ignored and pulled the zipper down along with the aliens pants to reveal what appeared to be girls panties, pink with little purple irken symbols on them. Dib's blush increased ten fold as he hooked his finger on either side of the thin fabric and pulled it down to the middle of the aliens thighs exposing Zim's raging hard on. Dib grinned and kissed the tip making Zim gasp and twitch. Dib was interested to see the Zim had the outer anatomy of a human.

He licked his lips taking Zims erection into his mouth and sucking gently making the alien squirm and moan softly. Hearing this Dib started to move faster taking more of Zim every time.

"Dib...." The green boy sighed. Feeling awkward and not really knowing what was going on. Dib smiled into his workings and started to suck harder. Zim started to feel funny but in a very good way. " Dib, Dib, Dib, Dib...." Zim moaned his name over and over again, moving his hips to create more friction, Dib noticed how close the other boy was and rose to his feet, making the shorter boy whimper in protest. "Why did Dib stop...whatever it was you were doing?" Zim said in a high pitch voice. Dib simply grinned and removed his own shirt, laying it down on the table. He then picked the green boy up and gently layed him down, he imedeatly scrambled to cover himself, he was now completely naked. Zim twitched at the cold, the shirt didn't really do much.

Dib impatiently removed his pants and boxeres tossing them to the side, relieved to be free from the tight fabric. He then crawled up onto the table and layed on his side as close to the other boy as possible. He wrapped his arm around Zim and started to molest his lips and neck, making the table warm up quite quickly. Dib broke for air and uttered words of love as he moved to his knees and crawled between Zims legs.

"Dib...." Zim moaned. Already missing his tongue in his mouth. Dib put two fingers inside the aliens mouth, commanding Zim to suck. And he obeyed, coating the lithe digits in saliva. Removing his fingers left a trail of saliva down the aliens stomach leading to his entrance.

"Im guessing this is going to hurt," Dib said before pushing his index finger into the alien, who gasped at the odd sensation, it didn't hurt ... but it felt odd. Dib began moving his finger in and out of the other boy who was beginning to sweat.

"..more..." Zim whispered quietly between breaths. Dib smiled and obeyed adding another finger, he watched as Zims eyes went wide and scrunched shut again as his face contorted in pain.

"The pain will soon be over..." Dib said as he made scissoring motions with his fingers, stretching the green boy. The alien bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood as tears rolled down his face. "Im sorry, just relax.." Dib said softly running his free hand up and down Zims body, trying to clam him. All of a sudden Zims face contorted in a different way, he moaned and arched his back. Dib realized he had found Zims "prostate" or whatever it is aliens have. He aimed for that spot again and was almost amused by Zims reactions. But the throbbing in his crotch brought him back to his own desire. He pulled his fingers out and moved in closer to his new lover.

"Why did Dib stop?" Zim almost yelled. Dib just smiled at him and positioned himself at the aliens entrance, lowering his lips just above were the aliens ears would be. He gave Zim a quick kiss before thrusting in all the way. Zim screeched and scrambled for something to hold on to, digging his clawed fingers into Dibs back, earning a hiss of pain for the boy.

Dib moved his head up to look at Zim who had his eyes shut tight as tears poured steadily down the side of his face.

"The pain will go away I promise." Dib said as he pulled back out slowly only to push all the way back in. Zim whimpered softly but still clung to the human. Dib started to move a little faster

once he felt Zim relax a little.

The human boy smiled as he watched Zims face change from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds. He also took his nails out of the other boy's back and tangled his fingers in the humans hair. Dib changed his angle, mostly to feel more comfortable on the hard autopsy table, but was in luck when his new angle set him up for a perfect bullseye on the other boys prostate.

"DIB!" Zim shouted as he wrapped his legs around the other boy pulling him in tighter.

"Zim... I .....cant hold back...much longer...." Zim grunted between breaths. Zim appeared to be in the same situation as he didn't reply, only bit his lip and shivered.

Dib reached between their bodies and pumped his hand up and down Zims member, making him moan incoherently. Only a few more thrusts and Zim came with a shudder into Dibs hand and on his own stomach. Dib followed, grunting Zims name and collapsing on top of Zim. Kissing his lightly wherever he could reach.

After regaining their breath Zim spoke. "This is what you humans call the sex rite?" Dib rolled over off the alien and chuckled,

"Yeah" he said kissing his lover.

"...we can do this again rite?" Zim said a little worried.

"Oooohhhh yes we can." Dib said wrapping his arms around Zim... " in fact we can do it again rite now!" Dib said as he tried to roll Zim on top, only to roll off the table and onto the floor.

"I love you." Zim told Dib as they lay there on the floor, naked, giggling, and happy.

So yeah, I kinda rushed it at the end and I was thinking of making Gir and mini moose catch them...but that was done to death and I was lazy, but its all good... also, did anyone else catch the Obama reference? (Yes we can)??? yeah... I am that sick... Great googly moogly that was LOOOONNNGGG! Reviews pleases!!

Dib: I like being seme.

Zim: My bum hurts.

Gir: SECKS!


End file.
